Workday Diversion
by Kalira69
Summary: Tobirama drops by Madara's office with some papers for him to sign, and makes mention of a new jutsu he's working on, and if he slips something else in between, well. . . Madara's hardly complaining, is he? (Written for MadaTobi Week, Day 2)


Written for Day 2 of MadaTobi Week: Office Shenanigans

* * *

Madara looked up, squinting a little from the beginnings of the headache that had been dragging at him for the past twenty minutes. "Ah, Tobirama. . . I almost have the trade agreement finished." he promised.

Tobirama actually smiled at him, if a little absently, and Madara sighed. Good. He'd forgotten whether this was needed by _tomorrow_ afternoon or _this_ afternoon, but it must be fine, if Tobirama looked like that.

"Actually brought a new patrol personnel rota that needs your approval as signatory as well." Tobirama said, raising his hand with a new scroll in it. Madara sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. Tobirama let out a short huff of a laugh. "This one's simple, shouldn't take a minute." he promised.

Wonder of wonders, Tobirama's assessment proved characteristically correct, and only a minute or two after he spread the scroll over Madara's desk, he had reviewed everything he needed to know and signed off on the rota. He sat back in his chair, shaking his head slightly, and pulled off his reading glasses to rub the bridge of his nose.

Eyes closed, he didn't register Tobirama's movement before his chair was being pushed backwards. He startled, dropping his hand and opening his eyes, confused. "What are you-" he broke off as Tobirama settled gracefully into his lap, legs splayed on either side of his thighs. "We're in the tower." he said quietly, fingers tightening around the earpiece of his glasses.

Tobirama slid a hand down Madara's chest, bowing his head close. "Are you complaining?" he asked, their lips almost brushing as he spoke, free hand slipping Madara's glasses out of his grasp. His breath caught. He was so close he couldn't see the curl of Tobirama's lips, but he recognised his lover's smile by the warmth in his eyes and the tiny crinkles around them all the same.

Madara tipped his head up to catch Tobirama's mouth, feeling the thrum of a soft moan across his tongue as Tobirama melted into his kiss with somewhat unusual pliancy.

He was lacking none of his usual passion as he responded, however, and Madara's fingers tightened in the fabric over Tobirama's hips as he groaned, breathless with the heat washing through him. Tobirama nipped him playfully and Madara hissed at the sting, intensified when Tobirama kissed him again, hard, an instant later, tongue plunging along his own and strong, elegant hands cradling his jaw to keep him close.

Madara was pretty much _incapable_ of complaining any time Tobirama wanted to do something like _this_ , he thought distractedly, pulling his lover closer. Tobirama's hips arched, pressing into him and stoking the building heat Madara felt higher. He pulled at a handful of Madara's hair just firmly enough to sting, his cock stirring as he hissed and closed his eyes.

They snapped open again as Tobirama slid away, Madara already beginning to voice a protest, only to find Tobirama smoothly sinking to his knees at Madara's feet. His voice died in his throat and his eyes widened, breath catching as his belly tightened. "Tobirama, _what_ are you _doing_?" he questioned.

Tobirama smirked, sliding one hand up Madara's thigh. "You can't tell? Perhaps you should put your glasses back on." he teased. "I would hate for you to _miss_ anything." He practically purred the words as his hand quested higher.

Madara growled quietly, reaching down just as Tobirama's fingers began to pluck at his sash. He pushed Madara's hand away and had it undone in a moment, and Madara's muscles twitched. His cock was hardening further even before Tobirama got enough fabric out of the way to wrap a hand around it.

Madara groaned, hips hitching, and tried to focus. It was more difficult than it should have been with Tobirama at his feet, squeezing into place between his knees, eyes dark and cheeks faintly flushed and hands busily trading between stroking sensitive flesh and pushing more of Madara's clothing away.

Tobirama settled lower, one hand splaying over Madara's thigh to push his legs further apart, the other curling lightly around his cock. His smooth, worn calluses provided just enough contrast to make Madara's skin prickle as he tensed. Tobirama stroked lazily, looking up through his messy fringe with a knowing, smouldering look in his eyes.

Madara might have protested - or at least questioned - further, because they _were_ in his office, in the tower busy with all the bustle of the middle of the workday, but Tobirama's words came back to him . . . and he truly didn't wish to miss anything. He flared his chakra to his eyes and let the Sharingan whirl into activity, tracking Tobirama's movements. Without Sharingan he might have missed the tick of a pleased smirk at the corner of his lover's mouth. Before it slid over the head of his cock, hot and wet and _entirely_ too good.

Madara's mouth dropped open but he fought not to make a sound, uneasily aware of the other people working on this floor. Of _Hashirama_ , whose office was suddenly far, far too close to Madara's for comfort.

Tobirama's lashes fluttered as he closed his eyes, sucking almost gently. A twisting slide of Tobirama's hand around his cock and Madara's breath caught, the muscles in his legs shuddering with the effort of not pushing up as his lover's mouth descended _achingly_ slowly over the length of his cock. Tobirama rubbed his thigh, his grip at the base of Madara's cock tightening gently as he raised his head, tongue curling against the tip.

"Tobi. . ." Madara brought one hand up, biting into the heel of his hand to stifle himself as his voice rose.

Tobirama chuckled, vibrations thrumming the head of Madara's cock nestled in the soft heat of his mouth until he pulled away. He stroked the shaft lazily with one hand instead, cocking his head and raising his eyes to meet Madara's gaze with a mischievous glint.

"Easy, pet." Tobirama said softly, curling the fingers of his left hand and dragging his fingertips down Madara's thigh, short nails pressing down over his pants just enough to make him shudder.

Madara's chest heaved as he drew deep breaths, struggling not to _whine_. Tobirama laughed again, a soft, warm sound, and Madara suspected he was losing that battle. He didn't care as much as he normally would, with Tobirama warm and solid between his thighs, watching his lover's tongue slide over his thin lips before he moved to take Madara's cock into his mouth again.

Madara groaned, pressing the balls of his feet down hard against the floor to ground himself. Tobirama moved slow, but he didn't hesitate or pull back, sucking firmly as he steadily took more and more of Madara's cock into his mouth, tongue cradling the underside and pressing lightly against it.

Tobirama wasn't showy about what he was doing but he didn't _need_ to be; just having him there, kneeling at Madara's feet, mouth hot on Madara's skin, heavy-lidded eyes even hotter . . . it was enough of a show to leave Madara's head spinning. His teeth scraped delicately against Madara's tender skin and he choked trying to hold back a yelp, his hips twitching.

Tobirama tilted his head, tongue curling around the side of Madara's cock as he pulled briefly back, then bowed his head lower again, catching Madara's gaze out of the corner of one eye. Madara hissed, rolling his hips slowly, and Tobirama rode the movement easily, lashes fluttering shut as he moaned low in his throat and shifted to sink down over Madara's cock.

This time he just didn't _stop_ , his hand moving out of the way as his lips slid steadily lower. He curled his fingers over Madara's hipbone instead. Madara moaned, muscles knotting as Tobirama's throat squeezed tight around the head of his cock. Tobirama shifted, the almost painful constriction gentling easily into a rippling caress as he swallowed that had Madara hard-pressed not to thrust up into it, regardless of Tobirama's firm hold on his hip. As always, Tobirama was painfully skilled at anything he turned his prodigious focus upon. Madara whined softly.

Tobirama began to move again, sucking hard as he pulled back, left hand rubbing almost idly up and down Madara's thigh as his tongue traced nonsense patterns on Madara's cock. He didn't pull away entirely, but returned his hand to Madara's cock, stroking almost teasingly lightly as he toyed with the head; pressing the flat of his tongue against the tip, closing his lips tight just below the crown and tugging gently, sliding the foreskin back with a gentle sweep of his tongue.

Madara heard himself make a breathless wanting sound even as Tobirama began to let him in deeper again, softening his mouth for an easy, steady slide.

Madara dropped his right hand to Tobirama's shoulder, fingers slipping under the edge of his shirt. His eyes flicked up, bright behind his pale and spiky fringe, and he _purred_ , making Madara shudder, his muscles feeling as though they were turning to water as the sensation rolled through him.

Madara's fingers tightened, his thumb rubbing along Tobirama's collarbone, as Tobirama smoothly took in the full length of his cock again. He moaned breathily and felt a thrum from somewhere deep in his lover's throat. He tipped his head back with a solid thump as it hit the back of his chair, legs beginning to close by reflex.

It pressed his thighs snugly against Tobirama's sides, and he let his left arm fall to drape over Madara's thigh as he angled his body closer with a fluid shift. Madara's breath came in shallow, rapid gasps as he struggled to keep his breathy cries soft enough not to be heard. Tobirama hummed, fingertips digging into the outside of Madara's thigh as he rolled his shoulders and began pulling up the length of Madara's cock. This time he lingered only enough for a single almost playful curl of his tongue against the head, then immediately took it in deep again.

Madara bit into his lip hard as he brought his head up, looking at his lover again, fingers tightening against Tobirama's shoulder. He could feel the shift in the otherwise relaxed muscles with every movement of Tobirama's head, sinking down or sliding back with delicious and aching slowness.

Madara's blood was already running too hot, heart pounding. _Watching_ Tobirama's mouth, pale lips flushed from the use he was putting them to; meeting his eyes, gone slightly hazy as he made a soft sound of pleasure, taking Madara deeper again, his throat tightening as his breath hitched; the slow, graceful shift of his body in rhythm as he _focused_ solely on Madara, on bringing him _pleasure_. . .

He shifted, a little jerkily, and let out a low cry before he could stop himself, hips jerking up into his lover's mouth. Tobirama moaned softly, closing his eyes again, and Madara was vaguely aware that his jaw ached from how fiercely he had it clenched but it was more than drowned out by the pleasure roaring through him.

Tobirama opened his eyes again, meeting Madara's as he took Madara's cock in all the way again, swallowing. Madara's hips hitched again, and Tobirama rode the movement, sliding back and then quickly taking him in again and it was _too much_ and _too good_ and-

Madara shuddered and may have cried out, eyes squeezed shut as his orgasm swept away any semblance of focus or control he had clawed onto. He jerked, then went lax in his chair, moaning softly, feeling the heat of pleasure throbbing through every limb.

Tobirama drew delicately back and he whined softly, realising he was trembling only as his lover's hand smoothed over his hip and down his thigh, right over tense, shivery muscles.

He shivered and groaned, opening his eyes and realising that he'd lost his hold on Sharingan as his orgasm hit. He met Tobirama's hot gaze and his lover smiled at him, tongue sweeping over his slightly swollen mouth. Madara reached for him with the hand that had fallen away from his shoulder and his smile softened, eyes not so sharp.

He rose to his feet, clasping Madara's hand in his own, and leaned in close. "Well done on keeping quiet," Tobirama purred in his ear, thumb rubbing along Madara's jaw as he pulled back again, "I haven't perfected my silencing jutsu yet. I didn't know you _could_ stay so quiet." he added with a low hum of laughter.

Madara was still a little too frazzled to take that in properly. Tobirama gave him a smile edging into a smirk. "I could use your help to test it, though. If you're up for that." he teased in a low voice, then kissed Madara, slow and hot.

Madara growled softly and caught him by the nape of his neck when he would have pulled away, keeping him close. Tobirama made a startled sound low in his throat, and Madara bit him lightly. He moaned, sinking into Madara's kiss and barely catching himself with a hand braced on the back of Madara's chair rather than dropping straight into his lap.

Madara smiled against his mouth, nipping again, squeezing at the nape of his neck. He sank into Madara's lap with a soft moan, one hand twining into Madara's hair.

"I don't- I don't have time for this." Tobirama said somewhat unsteadily, breathing hard. He nosed Madara's cheek and kissed him again.

"You began this." Madara pointed out softly, letting his voice rumble against Tobirama's jaw. His free hand slid down Tobirama's side.

Tobirama shifted in his lap, hips angling towards his belly, and kissed him lightly. "For you." he said, eyes warm when Madara's snapped up to meet them again. "You should put yourself back together," he added, fingertips toying with the edge of Madara's sash, knuckles brushing his skin, "before someone comes looking for you and finds _this_."

Madara scowled and Tobirama gave a crooked smile. "What, didn't you enjoy it, pet?" he asked, cocking his head.

Madara sighed and drew him in for a gentler kiss. Given he still tasted very much of what he had been doing, it was not as calming as it could have been. "Yes." Madara murmured, stroking Tobirama's cheek with his thumb and resting their brows together. "Very much. Thank you, darling."

Tobirama grinned, pleased, and lingered for another shallow, sweet kiss before finally pulling away with gratifying reluctance. His eyes trailed down Madara's body - the wide angle of his chest visible leading down to his cock, now softening but still on display - and he licked his lips, looking distracted.

Madara smirked but . . . he was well aware Tobirama's warning had not been idle, and he tucked himself away and neatened his clothes. Tobirama sighed regretfully, then turned away, glancing over Madara's desk for the scroll he had brought to be signed - ink now dry - and collecting it, rerolling it neatly.

Madara rose and caught his lover's arm just as Tobirama took a step around his desk. Tobirama looked back, startled, focus clearly already shifting away - back to the mountain of work awaiting him, no doubt. Madara drew him back and curled an arm around his waist, tipping his head up to kiss Tobirama again, warm and slow.

Tobirama resisted only for a moment, then returned it, his free hand coming up to stroke Madara's hair again, deft fingers coiling the wild strands into a light grip. "Later." Madara promised, nipping Tobirama's lower lip gently and giving him a wolfish smile.

"Mm. . ." Tobirama shifted, hips tilting as he leaned into Madara. "I'll hold you to that."

Madara stroked his cheek and kissed him lightly. "And I'll help you test your silencing jutsu." he added with a laugh. Tobirama flashed a grin, leaning his brow against Madara's for a moment, then stepped away with a final gentle tug before disengaging his fingers from Madara's hair.

Madara watched him go with a sigh, then sank back into his chair as his lover slipped out his door.

* * *

Any bets on whether Tobirama's silencing jutsu will work correctly and prevent any sound escaping a room/defined area _or_ , say, silence Madara (and possibly himself as well) entirely instead? .


End file.
